


Stained Skin

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Doppelganger, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tattoos, damon is a gentleman sometimes, damon needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Damon tries to convince the Reader that he likes her.





	Stained Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by - Smd00
> 
> Request - Damon salvatore/reader..... damon has to work hard at being an old fashioned gentleman (aka likr he was when human) in order to convince reader to go on a date with him...caude she thinks he loves elena/katherine. They have a fun/cute date and when he has to chose between elena and reader when Niklaus gets them... he choses the reader - followed by smut! Lol

"Go away," You repeated as you nursed your drink between your hands

 

"Oh, come on, Y/N, what's one little date?" He smirked at you, his baby blue eyes could be anyone's weakness but you knew better than to fall into that trap 

 

"I said, no, Damon," You rolled your eyes as you got up from the bar 

 

You were slightly stuck in Mystic Falls. You had a past that you didn't want anyone finding out and this little town was the perfect hideaway. You were on the run from a lot of things and the tattoos that stained your skin, mainly your torso and thighs, kept you off the books from all sorts of demons that you were running from. 

 

Teaching at the local high school was a sad use of your college degree, but you took what you could get.

 

You left the bar, but the dark haired Salvator was still behind you.

 

"Damon, I swear to everything that is holy, if you don't back off, I will stab you in the face," You told him off

 

"Oh, feisty," He winked at you and it just made you groan

 

"Just one date," Damon said again, "What's the harm in some dinner and maybe a little dancing?" He asked as he swayed in front of you 

 

"Sweetheart," You smiled as you stepped closer, he was taken aback by the change in behaviour.

 

You lips went against his neck, a hot breath against his skin before you whispered in his ear, "I prefer dating men who're not in love with their brother's girlfriend," You smirked as you pulled away and got in your car. 

 

You never bothered to look behind, if you had then maybe you'd've seen the hurt in his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

The next few days passed without a hiccup. You'd be lying if you didn't want Damon to like you, but you didn't want to be just another distraction for him just because he couldn't get Elena. You knew better than to get with someone whose heart belonged to someone else. You didn't understand how everyone could be so okay with him wanting to be with his brother's girlfriend. 

 

You were thinking about all this as you were walking through the library, looking for a particular book on Greek mythology. You could've looked it up online, but there was just something about book research that would always have a special place in your heart. 

 

"Hey," You heard your name being whispered 

 

"Hi," You smiled to Stefan 

 

"Fancy seeing you here," He whispered

 

"Yeah, I still prefer books over tablets," You told him 

 

"Can I give you a hand?" He asked 

 

 _Always the gentleman,_  You thought to yourself, _Why isn't Damon like that?_ You shook yourself from your thoughts

 

"How have you been?" He asked you softly 

 

"I'm well, Stefan. How are you?" You asked him, "I haven't seen Elena in a while, apart from classes," 

 

"We're doing good," He told you

 

"What are you looking for?" You asked him as you saw that all the books he had were yours

 

"Uhh," He looked around, "I was looking for you," Stefan said as his voice dropped to a hush 

 

"Why?" You cocked a brow 

 

"Damon really likes you, Y/N," He said and you pinched the bridge of your nose

 

"This again?" You sighed as you started to gather your things

 

"Y/N, listen -" Stefan began but you cut him off

 

"No, I'm not going to listen," You said in a loud whisper, "You might be alright with him liking Elena but I will not be with someone who's in love with someone else," You started to walk away when you suddenly turned, "Secondly, it wouldn't kill him to actually be nice for a change, women aren't a quick fuck,"

 

As you walked out of the library, Stefan followed, "He's had a difficult life," He started to explain, 

 

"Stefan, I've known people who've lived much longer than you and your brother," You whispered, "It doesn't give him the right to be a dick," 

 

"What?" His eyes went wide, "Who told you?" 

 

"There's a whole world outside of this little town, you know," You said, "No one had to tell me. I have eyes and a brain," You walked away, leaving him speechless

 

* * *

 

A few days passed and you heard nothing from the brothers.

 

You were sitting in your class, grading papers when you heard a knock. 

 

"Come in," You said absentmindedly 

 

"Hi," Alaric said as he swaggered in 

 

"What can I do for you, Mr Saltzman?" You asked sweetly 

 

"So, I've come to know something," He said as he leaned to sit on your desk, "About you knowing something,"

 

"Eloquently phrased," You sighed, "Did the Salvators put you up to this?" 

 

He opened his mouth to talk but you beat him to it, "Listen, this little game is getting really annoying. I'll tell you the same thing that I told Stefan, I've got a brain and eyes, and there's a whole damn world full of a variety of creatures outside this little town," You started to gather you things, "And if everyone's so concerned about me knowing things then maybe everyone needs to be a little more subtle in their lifestyles," You started to walk out when Alaric grabbed your arm.

 

"Y/N, would you please sit down?" He asked you 

 

"Touch me again, Alaric, and I will kill you. But you don't know if your ring will bring you back or not if I do," You smirked and his hand went limp

 

* * *

 

"Hello?" You picked up the phone

 

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but can you come to your door?" Damon asked, his voice seemed distant 

 

You didn't bother putting on a robe as you were in your pyjamas and a loose shirt. Your hair was a mess but you didn't really care. It was almost 1 a.m. and there was no way in hell you were going to invite him in any way. 

 

You opened the door slowly and he was standing at the doorway of your apartment. 

 

"What do you want, Damon?" You asked as you rubbed away the sleep from your eyes

 

"To apologise," He said slowly 

 

"What?" You were caught off guard 

 

"Stefan told me," Damon slid down the wall and sat on the floor, "He told me that you think that I see you as a quick fuck," He sighed, "I don't, I swear I don't," 

 

"Damon," You sat down too but staying inside your home, "Just the way you are. You take what you want, you compel whomever you please, you are obviously still hung up on someone else," You explained, "I don't want to be just another conquest for you," 

 

"I've never compelled you," Damon exclaimed 

 

"That's because you can't," You sighed, "But that's not the point," 

 

"Will you please go out with me?" Damon asked again, "Just one date, and if you don't like me, I'll never bother you again," He smiled at you, not a smirk, but an actual smile

 

"It's a small town, I'll run into you eventually," You gave a soft laugh 

 

"Well, then I'll ask you again," He said as he cocked a brow at you

 

"Fine," You groaned, "I'll go. But if anything seems the tiniest bit off, I'm gone," 

 

* * *

 

The day arrived when you were finally going out with the Damon Salvator. He said he'd pick you up and told you to wear something that was most comfortable for you. 

 

You figured it would be a picnic, so decided on a dark green dress that fell just below your knees and boots that were knee high. You added a jacket just in case it got a little cold.

 

When you finally heard a knock on your door, you took a deep breath and remembered to keep your heart rate normal. 

 

You opened the door to see him wearing his signature black jacket, holding a bouquet of daisies. 

 

"And for the lovely lady," He presented them casually but you knew that a lot of thought may have gone into having this exact arrangement of flowers

 

"Thank you, they're beautiful," You told him with a smile

 

"Ready to go?" Damon asked as he winked at you

 

"Uhh, yeah, just let me put these in a vase," You said as you went back in

 

"Aren't you gonna invite your date in?" Damon called out 

 

"Yeah, so you can waltz in whenever you please," You voiced from inside the apartment 

 

You kept your purse, a knife in your boot and a smaller one in your purse, along with keys, cards and lip colour. 

 

"Ready," You breathed out as he came to the door and came out, locking it behind yourself

 

"You look beautiful," Damon whispered as he placed a soft kiss on your cheek.

 

Before you could react or even say anything, he started to walk ahead of you, "Come on, we haven't got all night, unless you want to stay that long," He chuckled at his own remark and you just followed him out of your building. 

 

He opened your door, which was very unexpected, but you said a polite thank you before sliding in. 

 

"I'm really glad that you decided to do this," He looked at you and you couldn't do much but smile

 

 _Please don't make me regret this_ , You thought to yourself

 

The drive was almost silent until he broke it, "Y/N," He said and you hummed a response, "You won't regret this," As if he could read your mind.

 

"We're here," He said and you noticed you were driving up to their house 

 

"Your place?" You asked sceptically 

 

"Trust me," Damon winked at you and before you could even touch the door, he was opening it for you, helping you out of the car. 

 

He walked with you through the door and you came to the living room. Fairy lights littered the huge room as he took you to the dinner table. 

 

"Oh, right. Your jacket?" He asked you and you slipped it off, handing it over

 

He helped you sit down and sat across you. 

 

The dinner was served by a waiting staff and the conversation flowed. 

 

He asked you about college and you told him about your degree, but never giving the name of the institute you studied at. He asked about your family and you explained that you had none, for a moment, his eyes showed something but it passed so quickly that you couldn't pin it down. 

 

He asked you all about you. What you liked, the colours you loved, your childhood, and you didn't feel like hiding it. 

 

"So, may I ask you something personal?" You said as dessert arrived 

 

"Anything you want," He said, smiling through his eyes 

 

"How old are you?" You almost whispered 

 

"25, Y/N," He said with a smirk, "Thought you knew," 

 

"Uhh... No," You paused, "I mean, how old are you really?" You said, almost avoiding his eyes

 

Silence engulfed you two.

 

"Who told you?" He said

 

"No one, figured it out myself," You smiled 

 

"A few years shy of 200," He said with a smirk but there was bitterness in his voice

 

He got up to get a drink.

 

"Damon, I need to tell you something," You whispered

 

"What could that ever be?" He asked dramatically 

 

"I think I remember you from the 1950s," You said 

 

"You're not a vampire," He scoffed

 

"Doppelganger," You confessed, "But with the memories of all the ones before," You explained, "Met a witch a few years ago, she helped me remember everything," You said as you took a swig from the glass Damon was holding 

 

Damon's face was pale and his eyes had gone wide, "You shouldn't be here," He said as he took your hand and started to walk towards the door, "It's not safe for you," 

 

"Damon, what the hell - " You were cut off by a man standing in your way 

 

"Now, what do we have here?" He said in an accent 

 

"Not here, Klaus," Damon said as his grip tightened on you

 

"I thought you liked the other one?" Klaus said with a smile, "Or do you have a kink for doppelgangers, Damon?" 

 

"What's he talking about?" You were shellshocked 

 

"Oh, didn't he tell you, love? Stefan's sweet Elena is one too," Klaus said softly 

 

"No," A voice escaped your lips but it was barely a whisper 

 

"Since I am a man of honour, Damon, I'll make you a deal," Klaus suggested, "I won't touch a hair on pretty little Y/N's head," His smile widened, "Only if you swear to stay out of my way," 

 

"Damon, no - " You started 

 

"Fine," Damon cut you off 

 

"Brilliant," Klaus said manically, "Enjoy date night," And just like that, he was gone

 

"What is wrong with you?" You screamed as you yanked away your hand from his 

 

"I just saved your life," He yelled back 

 

"I didn't ask you to!" You shouted back as you started to walk towards the door 

 

You heard him groan loudly with frustration as he ran to stand in front you, blocking you way

 

"I didn't ask for this," Your eyes were full of tears, "I've been running for as long as I can remember, I'm exhausted," 

 

Damon wrapped his arms around you gently, "Shhh," Saying softly 

 

"I'll take you home," He said and you nodded softly 

 

The ride home was almost quiet

 

"Turn me," You whispered 

 

"What?" Damon asked 

 

"I want you to turn me. I'm tired of running," You said again 

 

Damon looked at you as if weighing his words, "Okay," Escaped his lips 

 

When you get home, you walk through the door, taking off your jacket and letting it fall to the floor. 

 

You turn to look at him, he's worried, you can see it in his eyes, "You wanna come in?" You ask him and in the next moment, he's standing next to you.

 

"Are you sure about this?" Damon holds your face, looking into your eyes. 

 

You're not sure if it's what you really want or it's just the adrenaline, but you just push against him. You lips fall in line perfectly with his. You keep pushing him until he's between a wall and you. You nibble his lip and he opens into the kiss. 

 

It didn't take him long until his hands were falling from your waist to beneath your hips and pulling you up. You locked your legs around him as he set you down on your kitchen counter. You pushed off his jacket as his kissed down your neck.

 

Your hands went through his hair as he tugged at the straps of your dress. He unzipped it from the side, revealing a variety of tattoos across your chest and stomach. 

 

"To keep me safe," You whispered as his fingers ghosted over the ink 

 

He pulled you in another bruising kiss and your fingers pulled on this belt, undoing it. 

 

"What's the rush," He smirked into the kiss, you only bit him in response, drawing just the slightest of blood.

 

"Come on," You said softly as you pulled away, getting off the counter, you let your dress fall to the floor, leaving you in your bra, panties and boots. You led Damon to your bedroom, he stepped out of his jeans, leaving them in the kitchen as he followed you.

 

As soon as you got into the room, Damon pushed you into the bed as he got on you. Kissing you deeply, you undid his shirt buttons slowly. You could feel his hardness through the boxers he still had on. 

 

He balanced himself on his knees as he took off his shirt completely. He began to pull off your boots, but you stopped him. 

 

"Let me," You told him quickly as you pulled out a knife from one shoe

 

"Really now?" He laughed and all you could do was smirk 

 

You took off your boots, revealing smaller tattoos on your ankles as well.

 

"You're so beautiful," Damon whispered as he fell on you, rubbing himself ever so slightly against your core while unhooking your bra. 

 

Your fingers hooked through the waistband of his boxers as you pulled them down, freeing his erection. 

 

His eyes were black with lust. 

 

"How much do you like this underwear?" Damon asked you breathlessly 

 

Before you could answer, he tore it off, "I'll buy you more," He whispered as his fingers went through your wet folds 

 

"Bite me," You told him as you kissed him

 

He almost growled as his teeth sunk down your neck and an obscene moan left your lips. 

 

Damon licked over the wound, but you knew that it'll be gone when morning comes as you won't awaken as human. 

 

He hovered over you as he lined up against your entrance, asking for permission one last time. 

 

You kissed him softly and with a single thrust, he filled you entirely. 

 

Your nails dug into this back as he groaned against your neck. Both of you stayed still as you adjusted to his size. His forehead leaned against yours as he caressed your cheek. You looked into his out of focus eyes that were barely blue in this moment. 

 

"Move," You whispered 

 

Damon set the pace slow. Pulling out completely, and pushing in deeply. Your legs hooked around his hips, thrusting him in deeper and faster. 

 

As sweat trickled down his back, a hiss of pain left his lips, confirming that your nails had left marks deeper than you anticipated. 

 

He sat on his knees, pulling you up with him so you sat on his lap as he moved. His hands fell to your waist as you rolled your hips against him. Damon held on so tightly that you could already feel the bruises forming but it didn't matter in this moment. 

 

Your arms wrapped around his neck, your breathing got strained as the new position made him hit your sweet spot with every move. 

 

Your walls contracted around Damon, and a white wave washed over you. His pace got faster, and you came again and Damon pulled out, finished on you. 

 

You fell into bed, exhausted and eyes glazed. 

 

Damon left the room, and a dread settled in you. 

 

He walked in with a washcloth in hand, "Sorry, I didn't know where to..." He said with a smiled as he cleaned you up

 

You were almost asleep when you felt a dip in the bed and a pair of strong arms pulling you in closer. 

 

"I'll turn you in the morning if you still want me to," He whispered softly and you nodded 

 

"Plans for forever?" Damon asked with a laugh 

 

"Living, for once. Without looking over my shoulder," You told him 

 

"You could stay," He told you

 

"Or you could come with me," You said slowly 

 

 _Forever is a long time if you're immortal_ , You thought to yourself, but you were ready for a forever if you didn't have to run anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I live for your feedback.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this because Damon needs some sweetness in his life too.


End file.
